Fionn
Fionn is a boy from Petalburg town, who loves to go fishing. He met Jade (who is currently his girlfriend) and Ethan at the beach near Petalburg town, where he was fishing. While he met Hailey in the Rusturf cave and Owen near Mauville city. Appearence ---- Personality Fionn is very gentle and polite, he cares a lot about others, more than himself. He likes Jade since the first time he saw her, coinsidently on a beach while sunset. Background - Plot Fionn has lived in Mauville city when he was a younger, but his parents divorced. His sister stayed with his dad in Mauville city and he went with his mother to Petalburg town. He always seemed to be fishing untill the day he met Jade and Ethan and caught a Remoraid. He likes Jade ever since the first time he saw her. He offered to escort them through the forest untill Rustboro city. While into the forest, they encounter a pirate look-a-like man who seems to be rude to Ethan when he asks for a battle. Fionn tries to ask it in a polite way, which also didn't seem to work. When they left the forest and crossed the bridge, he and Ethan noticed Jade and Porygon were gone. When they went back they saw Jade catching a Ralts. They arrived at a hotel in Rustboro city and the next morning he had made breakfast for everyone. When Ethan came back they all had breakfast and told their stories. Ethan is fired up by telling his story and wants to battle with Roxeanne right away. While cheering for both Ethan and Jade, who both win, he seems to be most shocked when Jade faints after her gym battle. When she keeps trying to escape from the hospital she's brought to, she tells both Ethan and him that she hadn't ate all day, which the boys not believe. Fionn accepts it when Ethan goes solo on his adventure and cares much about Jade. When he gets their stuff from the hotel to check out, Eevee proves the boys were wrong and that Jade really hadn't ate all day. With Ethan returning they both apologise for their behaviour and help Jade escape from the hospital. When they enter the Rusturf cave, they find a Poochyena, asking for much attention and trying to keep everyone inside of the cave, when Jade decidesthey should follow it, which leads them to a dead end. Appearently, a girl has been covered under big rocks and they get her out of the cave safely. When Jade talks with her, Fionn first stays with Ethan, but later joins the coversation. The girl is called Hailey and she lives in Mauville and her parents run a bed and breakfast there, where she tried to let them sleep, ut Ethan decided to go to the hotel and Fionn did not want him to be alone. While being separated, they decided to check the harbor in Slateport city and then go to Fionn's home, where his Electrike was waiting for him to return from fishing, same as him mother. Ethan and him tell about their adventures and then Fionn asks if Jade could eat with them. His mother finds it good and Fionn goes to Hailey's home to get them. When the dinner ends with an argue between Ethan and Jade, Ethan goes to train by himself, but Hailey follows him. When a random girl who calls herself Mirinda shows up, Ethan is convinced to not know her, which leads him to another argue. Jade and Fionn later join and the argue gets worse when Mirinda tells she's Ethan's ex and kisses him. Porygon gets very mad and shoots her twice with Psybeam to get her away. Ethan is again very mad and goes with Porygon to train near a mountain. Fionn notes that Porygon's power increases when he's mad and a boy shows up that tells Ethan to callm down. Ethan and the boy start talking and the boy tells his name's Owen. Ethan and Owen get along very well and the three of them spend the night at the hotel together since Owen sleeps at the same hotel. When Fionn wakes up he notices that Ethan left but Porygon's still here and heads with Porygon and Electrike outside, where Ethan and Owen are battling. He notes that they don't have a referee and the boys notice that Hailey's gone. When she's nearly killed for her Poochyena the boys safe her, catching the criminals and bringing her to the hospital. When they're waiting in front of it, Fionn confesses his love to Jade and she feels the same way, when they notice that no one has informed Hailey's parents that she's in the hospital. When Jade and Fionn arrive there, her parents are very worried, but have to wait for Summer, which find Jade and Fionn strange, since it's already summer. When they head to the hospital, Fionn decides he has to do something for Jade and tells her he'll meet her later. Abilities Fionn is very polite, people listen to him very well. Relatives Father Mother Sister Pokémon 'Remoraid: '''Remoraid is rarely seen in the water '''Nincada: '''Nincada navigates through digging '''Electrike: '''Electrike is really loyal to Fionn and will protect him from anything Trivia *Fionn is the first person shown with love interest into someone, Jade *He calls his home situation ''normal. *Remoraid and Nincada are the only Pokémon that have not battled so far **It's unknown if Electrike has battled before Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime Related